Words
by Wyntermajik
Summary: They aren't just risky, they're dangerous.


They weren't just risky, they were _dangerous_. They tainted the emotions between lovers, caused tragic misunderstandings that lead to despairing encounters and brought the end to one-too-many couples far before their time. It almost seemed a waste to use them at all, it would seem. Words, it seemed, were infelicitous by every definition of the word.

A waste, he'd deemed them the day before. She'd laughed lightly -mellifluously- at his statement with a look of wonder in her brown eyes and then challenged him to a day of no speaking. Valentine's day, she noted, was only a day away and if he was so assured about what a waste words were then he could spend the day in silence -with her. His final decision had been contingent on whether or not she agreed to be silent, as well. After all, complete silence was equality. One speaking while the other could not was far from fair. Half-heartedly, she'd agreed and they'd parted that evening with thoughts about the peaceful silences that would soon blossom between them.

-----

The shiny silver Volvo reflected glowing light as it pulled into the driveway of the Swan home. Charlie had left earlier to fish -the romantic holiday was just too much for him to handle- and it had he wasn't planning on spending too much time at the residence anyways. Plans for elsewhere had been made a week before and they wouldn't be returning home until late, he knew. He thought about this as he eased open the door and slid out of the car and his thoughts continued as struggled to walk slowly up the drive to meet her.

The knock on the door was gentle and had she not been listening out for it impatiently, she may have not heard it. The sound had jolted her, though and she'd risen from the couch with great lack of grace. Momentarily, she paused to thank a higher power for Edward not seeing such a sight. That moment of thanks came and went and she continued on with her hurried walk to the door.

Grabbing the slightly cold knob with her pale hand, she gripped tightly and turned to pull the oak thick oak door open. He was glorious standing there with the snow falling sweetly towards the ground behind him. Small snowflakes rested sleepily in his hair as if they belonged no where else in the world but among those copper locks and she felt slightly sorry for them when he shook his head and they tumbled gracelessly to the ground. She imagined she would be sad to be separated from such a gorgeous home and knew that they must be feeling something like that, too. To be separated from Edward after being so close was impossible and only happened with much force involved.

His smile forced her sympathy for those tiny flakes to heighten but she tried to reason with herself. Snowflakes had no feelings and were nothing like her. She should enjoy the day, she thought, and forget about homeless snowflakes and wordless feelings.

The smile she returned was bright and warm enough to chase away the chilly wind that was rushing rapidly to take refuge in her home. Stepping slightly to the side to open up the door an inch more, she motioned for him to enter and then waited for him to do so.

As he stepped through the doorway more snowflakes fell from his body to the dark carpet at her feet. The warmth of the house brought them instantly back to the water they'd been collected as -back to the beginning.

Their beginning had been silent, as well. This silence was different though, she thought as his ever-cold arms wrapped sweetly around her to pull her close. Though the temperature of the embrace was cold the feelings that came from it were like summers in Phoenix but without the uncomfortable stickiness of perspiration and the humid air that made it uncomfortable to even breath. No, this was warm in a better way. It made the air around them lighter, brought her skin to a wonderfully comfortable temperature and eased her mind of any previous worries.

This warmth was nothing like anything she could ever find in Phoenix.

The right corner of her soft pink lips lifted just a bit as she returned the hug, basking in the warmth and quiet. Perhaps, she thought, not speaking wouldn't be so bad after all...

The rain from before had frozen over to become deadly black patches of ice on the on the roads of Forks but this did not do a thing to detour Edward from his usual driving. He was speeding, as usual, down the snowy lane that lead of out Forks and toward his home.

Normally, to look at the window you would only see the passing of green. Various shades blurred together to create a wonderful collection of green. Today, though everything was white. The branches of the trees were layered over with powdery snow and glistening icicles stuck to the underside of the branches. The scene they drove past this time was pure, simple and stunningly gorgeous and as they continued their drive she placed her hand against the cool glass of the window as if hoping to reach out and touch the magic with her bare hands.

She went to open her mouth and tell him of the glorious sight but stopped before she could. She wasn't supposed to be speaking, she reminded herself, not that it mattered. No words could describe such a scene and she knew it.

His home was warm and helped her fight off the coldness from his skin that threatened to burrow deep into hers. She wouldn't mind it, even if it did, though. She enjoyed the feel of his cool skin against hers and the way his closeness brought goosebumps to the top of her pale skin. His arms tight around her brought their bodies closer than normal and she relished in the feel of that closeness. Her head was tucked safely under his chin and her body was resting comfortably in his lap as their chests rested securely against each other. She was sure he could feel her heartbeat against his chest and the nervousness of him feeling how quickly it was beating had long since departed.

Their eyes were focused outside on the snow as it cascaded down from the light gray clouds above and on the trees in the distance as they seemed to lean, lean ever slowly to the side with the weight of the very same snow. It was the same as it had been in the car. The vision was so ethereal that she wondered if she could be dreaming or better yet, how could such a view exist if she wasn't dreaming.

Looking up, her head bumping his chin slightly, she looked into his eyes. Topaz seemed to glitter from the dim lights that illuminated the room and she was instantly mesmerized by them. The simple sight of them staring down into hers brought her heart to a speed she thought was impossible to achieve and ideas of all of this being a dream came flooding back into her mind.

The feelings that seemed to flow from their bodies at the moment were so thick, passionated and... indescribable that she found herself thanking him for challenging her this way. If she'd tried to describe this to him, her words would only bring her feelings no justice. This was something more, she reasoned. Words had yet to be created for something like the love they shared and she highly doubted that such strong words would _ever _be created. It was like lightning and thunder on the brightest, warmest day of Spring or like the sudden changing of the Earth's rotation that brought the Sun so close that she may just be able to reach out and touch the fiery outside without burning herself. Such great phenomena but not even close to what was going on between their bodies -between those glistening topaz eyes and her molten chocolate orbs.

No words, she thought, would even come close to this. Just the same as no words could describe the scene outside or the slightly odd feeling of pity that came from watching those snowflakes fall from his hair.

She smiled at him, finally understanding what his plan all along had been. To spend their very first Valentine's day together in this serene silence just _feeling _each other. She wasn't stumbling for words to tell him how she felt about him but was telling him in sweeter ways like how she moved to let her hand rest right above his heart to tell him that though it wasn't beating, she still believed that he could love her and in the way that she eased up slowly to press a warm kiss against his lips without the awkwardness of wondering whether she should ask first.

She understood, now. He had been right again. Words weren't enough and sometimes it was better to just _feel_. After all, unlike words, feelings explained themselves.


End file.
